worldofdarknessfandomcom-20200214-history
Cosmic Gooses Custom Devotions
Main_Page > Vampire: The Requiem > Devotions > Cosmic Gooses Custom Devotions Hi there. these are the devotions i've invented (or coverted) for use in the new Vampire: the Requiem game. feed back on the balance and power level of these devotions is very much welcome. i can never trust myself to get these things right just be eyeballing them. *Seductive Gaze: A vampires power to seduce with nothing more then a pointed look are well know. This devotion could be the root of such legends. Requires: Auspex 2, Majesty 2, 10 points to learn Cost: 1 willpower Effect: The vampire spends a willpower and touches the subject of this power. he then rolls his Manipulation+Empathy+Auspex. A success allow the vampire a glimpse into the personal desires and dark fantasies of his target. Granting him a bonus Equal to his majesty dots to the next seduction roll he makes toward that target. *Burning Wrath: With this power, a vampire can channel lethal strength and stunning speed into a hateful red fire that engulfs his hands, causing serious harm to other supernaturals that he strikes. Requires: Vigor 3, Celerity 3 15 points to learn Costs: 1 blood per round When activating this power, the vampires bands burst into flame (that may cause a fear frenzy in other vampires, but never himself) for the following round, each strike the vampire makes his with hands does aggravated damage. However, the vampire must sacrifice the bonuses gained to strength from vigor while this power is active. *Nothing to see here: Some vampires with a strong will can seem to overcome the fearsome personae inhumane vampires project. Easing the minds of mortals around them. Requires: Obfuscate 2, Dominate 2, 10 points to learn. Costs: 1 willpower The vampire chooses a mortal subject to use this power on and spends the willpower. No roll is required, and for the next seen the vampire does not suffer the humanity penalty when interacting with that particular mortal. The vampire may switch targets before the powers duration ends, but doing so requires another point of willpower. *Chicanery The vampire can perform minor tricks and illusions, backed with his supernatural acumen. Requires: Dominate 3, Obfuscate 3, Celerity 1. 15 points to learn. Costs: 1 blood When using this power, the vampire rolls wits+larceny+obfuscate. With any successes going toward bonus dice for any larceny or subterfuge rolls made during the next scene. This bonus only applies to visual trickery (pick a card any card) . And would not, for example, help the kindred to lie better. *Mind Fog: The vampire can cause a mortal to fall into a light trance. Requirements: Dominate 3 or obfuscate 3, Auspex 4. 20 points to learn. Costs: 1 blood and 1 willpower The vampire can direct this power at a single mortal target (it doesn’t work on other supernaturals) . the kindred rolls his presence+ Intimidation+ Dominate or Obfuscate opposed by the targets resolve. The vampire can either “push back” the targets initiative score for a number of rounds equal to his successes, or he can cause the target to lose a number of their defense points equal to the successes rolled. This power only works on subjects who have not yet had a chance to act during a round. Taking even a single level of damage will cause this power to fail, and make it impossible to use again on the same subject for the duration of the scene. Category:World of Darkness 2004 (nWoD)